Melancholy of Midori Sugiura
by LittleDemonInside
Summary: AU. Melancholy of S. Haruhi, Mai Hime style! Midori doesn't know that any word she utters becomes reality, thus causing trouble for everyone else. Youko just hopes she can get through it all alive. Midori/Youko, ShizNat, HaruKino and others.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

Okay, I've had this idea stuck in my head for a good while. It came to me while reading the TMoHS manga. I was all, "Haruhi reminds me of Midori with her outrageous, crazy antics and Kyon reminds me of Youko, getting dragged into the situations without choice." One thought lead to another and then this spawned.

After the classroom scene in this prologue chapter, the two stories' paths split, ending the similarities. Also, like how Nagato's special job in TMoHS is the 'alien', most of the character in this fic have "special jobs." If you're still confused, please message me and I'll try my best to explain it differently.

Please enjoy. =)

* * *

**Prologue**

The brunette in front of Youko Sagisawa introduced herself: "I am Fujino Shizuru and I came to Fuuka Academy to fulfill a promise to one of my dearest friends. It's a pleasure to meet you all." With that, she sat down.

Youko blinked, her blue eyes glancing about the now muttering room. Everyone was looking at the person in front of her and whispering excitedly, boys _and_ girls. She inwardly sighed, not sharing their excitement, _I can already see that this is going to be a hectic years._ She remarked in her thoughts. _Well, more hectic than it already is…_

Youko had always been like that, keeping to herself and commenting inside her head. She wasn't cynical and didn't 'hate the world', she just didn't speak up as much as she would like to. She was the quiet type with a good, level head on her shoulders. Adults always told her that she was much more mature than other teenagers and they'd love to adopt her if they could.

Truth be told, Youko would love to be a bit more loose and be able to live out the younger years of her life blissfully. However, reality caught up with her a little faster than her peers and she had learned to accept it.

Suddenly, she noticed all eyes were on her and she remembered what she had to do when it was her turn. She stood up, slightly flustered_. I must have looked like an idiot, just sitting there in a daze._ She berated herself.

Their homeroom teacher for their first year in high school, Yukariko Sanada, after introducing herself and telling her new students about the upcoming year, told each student where they sat for the school year to come. She then told her class that they'd each introduce themselves in order by chair and tell the class something about themselves.

The short haired brunette smiled pleasantly as she looked about the classroom, "My name is Sagisawa Youko and my dream career is to become a doctor." She sat back down and looked ahead, waiting for the next person to introduce themselves. _'A doctor' huh? _She sighed quietly in melancholy as she remembered the days when she wanted to be things out of fantasy books she always use to read.

She then smiled at the nativity of her younger self. _Things like demon hunters, beast tamers, aliens and angels don't really exist. Some day you just have to grow up and except the fact that life isn't getting any more interesting than it already is. It's good to set a life plan. _She nodded her head slightly to her own words of wisdom._ I'll go to college, become a doctor, get a husband, settle down…_ Youko's gaze turned slightly to the window she sat next to, her thoughts drifting off.

"Hehe!" The person behind Youko stood up from her chair in haste, making the four legs scratch on the classroom's wooden floor. "My turn already? Great! My name's Sugiura Midori and for the piece of information about myself, I'm going to share my knowledge with all of you!" 'Sugiura' cleared her throat, possibly trying to create a climactic atmosphere for the class.

"Demon hunters, beast tamers, aliens, angels and the like _do_ exist! And when I meet them, I'm going to make each and every one of them my friend!"

Youko's mind went blank and she slowly turned around: The girl's green eyes shown brightly and shimmered with life; her wild, red hair looked as if it was on fire. And that grin… That had to be one of the biggest, most self-assured, sincere grin Youko had ever seen.

"Fufu, Sugiura's at it again, hm?" Youko blinked, hearing a murmur from the person in front of her.

Youko twisted forward and looked to see who said the words, and her breath caught in her throat for a second or two as her blue gaze locked with red. She slowly let out her breath after the small shock of seeing deep red eyes passed over her and forced herself to calm down. The logical, level part of her brain (which was most of it) told her the person in front of her probably had albinism and dyed their hair. _No wonder people were muttering after her introduction. Having someone with albinism in class isn't something you see everyday._

She then remembered why she turned back around in the first place and looked at 'Fujino' with a questioning gaze, thumbing over her shoulder discreetly while mouthing, 'What was that about?'

The red-eyed beauty in front of her raised an eyebrow slightly, comprehending what was mouthed to her before mouthing a response of her own with a knowing smile, 'I'll tell you later.'

Youko frowned slightly as Fujino turned back around in her seat to face the front. _Oh… kay…_

* * *

I don't know if you've guessed it or not, but the fic's main focus is Youko (mostly Youko's thoughts) and Midori, much like TMoHS is mostly about Haruhi and Kyon. However, other characters are also focused on in this fic so it isn't just these two- not even close. Other couples will have their fair share of screen time. You'll gradually meet other characters and their jobs soon enough (and trust me, there's a lot of them...)

Please review and tell me what you think. :)

If you want, you can try to guess which characters get what kind of job. Who knows? I might get inspired. Midori's mind is just whacky enough to let just about anything happen!


	2. Pandora's Box

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai Hime.

This chapter is a bit slow, but it's needed in order to set up the ground-works for the story. In fact, a lot of these next few chapters are introductory chapters; please forgive me ahead of time as I really can't skip over them.

* * *

The bell for lunch rang and everyone started to get up, ready to have their first meal in a new school. Youko got up, taking out her money while trying to remember where she was told the lunchroom was.

"Sagisawa-han?"

Youko looked up from her desk, brought out of her thoughts, "Yes, Fujino-san?" she replied after seeing who called her.

"I remember you wanting to learn about Sugiura, correct?"

Youko turned around to see if the person in question was still there and was surprised to find her missing. She blinked at the empty space, _That was fast…_ She turned back to the Kyoto-born, "Yes, I did."

"Then now is a good a time as any," Fujino smiled pleasantly. "Please follow me to the cafeteria."

"What is it you would like to know?" Shizuru and Youko walked down the halls of their new school toward the lunchroom. Both boys and girls alike watched them go by and whispered; some stared in awe, others in jealousy. Youko had a distinct feeling they were all gazing at Shizuru.

"Well, first of all, I'm curious about how you know her," Youko spoke what was on her mind, which was how she usually dealt with everything. She didn't think Fujino's clique and Sugiura's clique would mesh very well. (She wouldn't show it on the outside, but she was starting to get antsy with all the stares.)

"She was in my class at my last school, although we didn't talk much." Of course, Fujino being the critical analyzer she was, started to pick up on the signals her acquaintance was giving off. She cocked an eyebrow when Youko subtly narrowed her eye at the crowd of students watching them. "Is something wrong, Sagisawa-han?" she asked, inwardly amused.

_Caught._ Youko turned back and looked up into red. "I know they're all staring at you, but still. I'm not use to traveling with people gawking in my general direction. Honestly, it's unnerving."

Shizuru's smile grew a tiny bit, "You get use to it after a while," she replied in a jovial, knowing manner, turning her head back to the hall ahead.

Youko raised a brow, _'Get use to it'?_ "Then I suppose this happens often?"

"Quite."

"Joy…" the future doctor put her hands in her pockets and gained a thoughtful expression, "Albinism might be a rare sight, but it's nothing to gawk over _this_ much…" she contemplated out loud.

Fujino turned back to her shorter partner and raised both eyebrows, openly showing her amusement, "Ara!"

"Hm?"

Shizuru smiled, "I think you're the first person to guess correctly about the origins of my eye color."

Youko frowned, "Seriously?"

The Kyoto-born nodded before bringing her right hand to her mouth, giggling softly, "You wouldn't believe some of the stories people have come up with."

"Like?" Youko asked curiously.

"Once I was asked if I was an alien from outer space sent here to procreate and intermingle with the human race so that my race could live on," Shizuru giggled harder.

Youko chuckled at the absurdity of the suggestion, "Who asked that?"

"Sugiura Midori," Shizuru smiled, red eyes glinting. "Imagine her disappointment when I told her I was one-hundred percent human."

Youko could only give Shizuru a stunned expression. _All I've learned about Sugiura-san is that she's really _REALLY_ eccentric._ She shook her head softly, "But I thought albinos had more of a pinkish color?"

Shizuru simply shrugged as they neared the cafeteria doors, staying silent. In truth, Youko thought Shizuru looked a little uncomfortable about the subject, but it was gone so fast that she might have been imagining it.

They both entered the lunchroom and Youko gaped at the scene before her, "This is… larger than I expected." She finished lamely.

"Didn't you see this during the orientation?"

The shorter brunette shook her head, "I didn't get to go to the orientation; I was still moving in. I got here a bit later than every else."

"I see." They walked over toward the food lines while taking out money.

"E-eh…" Youko inwardly gulped at the prices. _What is this, a five-star restaurant?_

"Ara," Shizuru had to fight off the smirk as she looked at her classmate's expression. "What seems to be the matter, Sagisawa-han?" She drawled, knowing perfectly well what was wrong.

"The prices are…" Youko's voice trailed off.

"'A bit expensive'?" Shizuru finished helpfully.

"Yeah."

"Well, this _is_ a prestigious private school," she replied. Fujino then frowned faintly when she didn't receive any recognition from the person who sat behind her in class, "Did you not know this?"

"No," Sagisawa answered truthfully, "I just applied for and got into the school that was closest to home for convenience's sake."

"My, that _is_ something," Shizuru said, sounding both amazed and intrigued. Stories like that were unheard of in Fuuka Academy. "Usually people have to either be elite or be wealthy enough to pay for the tuition."

"Which are you?"

"Wealthy," Fujino answered with a wink, making the international hand signal for money.

_Somehow, I get the impression that she's both._ Youko kept her thoughts to herself.

"The name Fujino is placed in high regards in some areas of business," Fujino further explained, sounding casual and modest, but not obnoxiously so. "There are many people that come to this school who are talented in one particular field of study." she added.

"Hm?"

"For example…" the taller brunette trailed off for a moment, trying to think of a couple examples. "Minagi Mikoto in a neighboring class: it's rumored that her skills with a sword rival those of fifth-dans."

Youko's eyes widened at this. _A first year against fifth-dans?_

"Another example would be Sugiura Midori. She could easily become the captain of _any_ sport club she chose. Unfortunately, she doesn't stay interested for very long so she quits, causing the teams to grovel on hand-and-foot for her to come back," the taller brunette chuckled a little at the mental image.

"Most people with an expertise in a certain field come here on scholarships that are active throughout their high school lives so long as they participate in school activities, such as clubs," Fujino finished her explanation.

Youko frowned at the information she gathered. _I didn't know anything about any scholarships. _"I suppose with these prices, I'll have to look for a part-time job," she said, making it known that she didn't receive any scholarship applications.

"Then I suppose all I can say to that is, 'good luck and try not to get caught'."

"Gee, thanks…" Youko rolled her eyes before stepping into line.

* * *

They both sat down across from each other at a table that was surprisingly empty in the noisy, packed room. (Sagisawa guessed that the previous group had just left.) Youko watched curiously as Shizuru took out a notebook and started to write between bites of her meal.

"This?" Shizuru asked when she caught the stare of inquisitive blue eyes. "I figured I'd start to jot things down that could be handled in class, such as who can be assigned to what job. I know a lot of people in our class and have a pretty good idea what their strengths are."

Youko furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Isn't that the class representative's job?"

Shizuru smiled as she looked at the shorter brunette, "Ara, and just who do you think will be voted as class representative, I wonder?" She stayed silent and watched as Sagisawa mulled it over.

"Point taken," Youko mumbled when she finally came up with an answer.

"Thank you." Fujino went back to work.

"You like taking on work?" Youko eyed the thick backpack Shizuru lugged around.

"It's not that I like it (quite the opposite), it's just that it's good to be well-rounded and have many skills under my belt for when I'm older. In fact, if it was up to me, I'd much rather throw it all aside and start looking for my long-time friend." Shizuru's eyes gleamed pleasantly as she said this, as if bringing up fond memories.

Youko smiled, amused at the unexpected reply, "How lazy of you!"

Shizuru smiled knowingly and wagged her finger, "One shouldn't judge by appearances, Sagisawa-han."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Youko ended with a smaller smile, feeling much more at ease around Fujino than when they first met. "Oh yeah, your friend, who is the person, if you don't mind me asking?" Youko asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Kuga Natsuki, a second year," Shizuru smiled brightly, showing more emotion now that she was on a topic she enjoyed. "Perhaps you'll hear of her, being labeled as the 'Lone Wolf' or 'Ice Princess'." Shizuru giggled softly, finding these titles silly. "If only they knew the real Natsuki."

Youko smiled at Shizuru's expression. _This Kuga-san must be really important to her._ She then turned her eyes downcast to the ground, biting her lip. _I wonder if it's okay to ask about the promise. It might be personal._ "… And about the promise you mentioned in class?" She asked tentatively, wondering if she was pushing her limits.

"The promise?" Youko let out a silent sigh of relief when she saw the tall brunette practically beam at the mention of it. "Why, to marry her and always be by her side!" Shizuru responded, her cheeks slightly flushed, though showing no signs of being abashed.

Youko's eyes widened for a good few seconds before gaving Fujino a helpless smile, "You really are something, Fujino-san."

"You don't know the half of it," Shizuru smiled back after calming down considerably.

"U-um."

They both turned when the voice of a stuttering girl caught their attention. "Yes?" Shizuru smiled encouragingly when she looked at the shaking, flushed girl standing right next to her seat.

"P-please accept this letter, Fujino-sama! I worked really hard on it!" the girl held out a pink letter to Fujino, her cheeks gaining more color (if that was at all possible).

Shizuru blinked before smiling placidly, kindly taking the letter, "Thank you for the letter, but I'm sorry. I can't return your feelings. The best I can do is wish you the best of luck in your future relationships," Shizuru spoke, rejecting the girl softly.

"Ah-um. Th-thank you for taking the letter anyway!" the girl bowed low, still beat-red, quickly shuffling away afterward.

Shizuru took out another piece of paper, after setting the letter down on the table, and started to write a rejection letter.

"Why write a rejection letter when you just put her down?" Youko asked.

"Well, she made her own stationary and envelope just for one love letter. I think I should at least explain myself as a thank you for going through all that hard work, no?" the red-eyed beauty explained, not even looking up from her writing.

Youko thought it over. _I suppose if someone went through all that work for me, I'd feel a little guilty if I simply rejected the person._ She watched as a boy a year older than themselves walked up with a cocky smile on his face. _Another one? And only on the first day of school too…_

"Hey, Fujino-san," he smiled, "how about you and me go on a date tomorrow night at the movie theater?"

Fujino turned her head to the side to see her sempai, "I'm not interested; forgive me." Blunt. Her voice wasn't any different than when she dealt with other things, but something hidden in the tone told Youko that Fujino didn't want to deal with the boy. She turned back to her work, giving the boy a cue to not try again through her body language.

Youko almost flinched at how unreadable Shizuru's tone of voice was. _Ouch. That must be a blow of his ego._ "Must be fun, being popular," Youko lightly teased, watching the dejected boy walk away while glaring over at his friends who were laughing at his complete and total failure.

Shizuru smiled, looking up from her work from the top of her eyes, her head still bent downward. "Jealous?"

"Not really."

"Darn, and here I was hoping we could switch for a day or two," the other jested.

"Well, if you told me what kind of make-up you use…" Youko responded hopefully, although her tone didn't give her away.

Shizuru smiled wickedly, "I don't use make-up."

There was a brief silence. "… Okay, that just ticks me off," Youko frowned in mock anger.

They both chuckled at their little playful banter and went back to eating. The doctor-in-the-making smiled; all her uneasiness from earlier was all but gone. But as the conversation paused for a moment, her mind started to wander. After a bit, she voiced her thoughts, putting two and two together: "You're a lesbian." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I am." Shizuru looked up from her work and food, lifting her head, "Is that a problem?" she almost looked at if she anticipated something, like someone waiting for a prey to take the bait of the trap they set out.

Sagisawa paused for a moment before closing her eyes, shrugging, "It doesn't affect me, so why should it matter?"

Shizuru started at her for a moment, "… You're a very open-minded, down-to-Earth person, aren't you?"

"So I get told."

"I can imagine why," Shizuru smiled.

Youko blinked as she looked at Shizuru's smile; for some reason, it seemed a bit more sincere than the others before it. She seemed a bit more relaxed and happy.

"Oh yes, Sagisawa-han—"

Youko cut Shizuru off, "Call me Youko." she said, after a brief contemplation of considering Fujino her first friend in high school.

Shizuru's eyes widened for a passing moment before she went back to her normal placid expression, "Then please call me Shizuru, Youko-han." she continued after a nod from the person across from her, "I believe you wanted to discuss about Sugiura?"

_Oh, right. We still haven't gotten around to talking about that yet._ Youko nodded once more.

"Ara, then why don't you ask her personally?" Shizuru drawled, a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she pointed over Youko's shoulder with her chopsticks.

"Huh?"

"Hiya, Shi-chan!" a cheery voice came bounding over. The owner of the voice reached her hand over toward Shizuru's dish and picked up a piece of gyoza with her fingers and quickly brought it to her mouth. She chewed with gusto and swallowed before continuing, "How've you been?"

"Hello, Sugiura. I see you haven't lost your habit at taking things at random," Shizuru replied light-heartedly to the redhead standing at their table. "I'm doing well; yourself?"

Midori frowned at the tall brunette, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Midori?"

"Forgive me, Midori-han. Old habits die hard, I'm afraid," Shizuru said with an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry 'bout it!" Midori's large grin was back on her face in no time as she waved her hand over her shoulder. "Oh! And how's… Veranda?... Violin?... Violet?..."

"Viola," Shizuru patiently corrected their classmate.

"Yeah! Viola! How is she?"

"She's doing very well. She's adapting to her new home nicely. Thank you for asking," Fujino bowed her head a bit in thanks.

"'Viola'?" Youko asked Shizuru, not able to keep her curiosity at bay.

"My pet snake," Fujino clarified.

Youko's curious frown furrowed deeper into a skeptic stare, "You own a pet snake?"

"Yes. Right here on campus."

_I read that pets aren't allowed to be kept on campus._ "How?"

Shizuru smiled knowingly, "Almost anything can be bought with money, Youko-han. And with about two-hundred thousand more yen added to my boarding bills, I'm mysteriously allowed my own room and my pet snake can live with me on campus."

Sagisawa stared blankly at the albino. _I believe that's called 'abusing power', Shizuru-san…_

"Viola is my pet snake that my father purchased from a 'rare pet' store for my birthday a while back, and has always been close to me ever since. She's about a meter long with deep purple scales and red eyes," Fujino seemed proud to talk about her snake.

The future doctor blinked, "_Purple_?" _… Their eye colors match. Like owner, like pet?_

"I suppose she's from an exotic area of the world. The first name that came to me was 'Viola' because her scale color is violet. The flower is known mostly for its purple color, and the name Viola is very pretty."

"Is she poisonous?" Youko asked, thinking the snake might be if it's from an 'exotic' part of the world.

"She is," she didn't even hesitate in her answer.

Before Youko could respond, the redhead but into the conversation again. "Hey," she started.

Youko turned her head in the direction of the interjection, looking at the athletic first-year that sat behind her in class, "Yes?"

"Whoa!" Midori exclaimed, her cheeks flushing slightly as she looked at Youko. She calmed down after a bit and smiled, "You're that person that sits in front of me, right? Yeah, I recognized the back of your head!"

Youko blinked, _… Okay?_

"But…" Midori looked the smaller brunette up and down, making Sagisawa uneasy. "Now that I look at you, you look really pretty!" she smiled brightly.

Youko's unease was quickly replaced with confusion and embarrassment. She stared incredulously at Sugiura, her cheeks flaring a light pink in the sudden declaration, "T-Thank you?" _That was from nowhere._

Shizuru silently stared back and forth between Midori's sincere grin and Youko's awkward stare, noticing they both had blush-tinted cheeks. Her smile grew ever so slightly. Time to play cupid!

"No problem, Youko-chan!"

_Hm?_ Youko blinked before she realized how familiar Midori called her name. She frowned, "I didn't give you permission to call me that," she stated bluntly, the blush completely gone and replaced with a hardened gaze.

Midori frowned back, showing her confusion, "Then just Youko?"

Sagisawa's blue eyes widened before furrowing farther than before, "I didn't give permission to call me that either!" _That's even _more_ familiar!_

"So you _do_ want Youko-chan?"

"No, I don't want you to call me 'Youko-chan'!"

Midori's confused gaze turned into a scowl, showing that she herself was starting to grow frustrated, "Geez, you should really learn to make decisions, Youko."

"Argh!" Youko face-palmed, "I give up!" she glanced up to find Shizuru giving her a sympathetic small and gave a dull glare back. Fortunately, the well-off brunette didn't take the glare to heart.

Feeling sorry for her new friend, Shizuru stepped in and moved the conversation along, "What brings you here, Midori-han? I don't normally see you in a cafeteria."

Midori's mood suddenly dropped and she sighed, dejected, "Well, I was looking out for any clubs to join so I could get my scholarship started, but none of them interested me." she pointed over her shoulder to a huge crowd of people that just barged in. Youko stared wide-eyed at the large mob. _Now I know what Shizuru-san meant before…_

"There she is!" one of the pointed and they all ran toward the table of three. Youko and Shizuru watched as they all started to gather around Midori:

"Please join our club!" "Join the archery club!" "The tennis club could really use your help!" "You'd make captain of the volleyball team in no time!" "You're the fastest swimmer we've ever seen! Please join our club!"

"Oh my, even the boy's teams are asking for her help," Shizuru stated calmly as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

Youko turned to Shizuru, her mouth gaping at her words, _You call this 'asking'? I'm just waiting for them to trample her over!_

"Please join the boy's soccer team!" one of the boy's soccer players asked. "No! Join the boy's baseball team! With your pitching, we'd be unstoppable!" another boy chimed in afterward.

_This has gone on long enough._ Youko frowned, her normally long fuse running short, she abruptly stood up, "Quiet!" she yelled just loud enough to calm everyone else down and turn toward her, wide-eyed. Even Shizuru was surprised from the uncharacteristic holler.

The blue-eyed, first year took in a deep breath to calm herself down before slowly letting it out. She leveled her voice back to room volume before continuing, "I understand your enthusiasm to recruit Sugiura-san to your team—"

"Call me Midori!" she heard a random, familiar yell from the crowd and rolled her eyes.

"_However_," she continued to address the crowd, ignoring the shout. "I don't think you remember where you are. This is a school cafeteria where people gather to socialize and have a good time with friends- not get mobbed by club recruiters. Now, I don't hate the fact that you're doing this, because I know this is your job, but please continue somewhere else where students aren't trying to relax in peace." She sat down.

The club members suddenly looked very guilty as they looked about the room at all the stares they were getting. Some of them simply walked out afterward while others bowed, asking for forgiveness to Youko before walking out.

"You handled that rather well. I'm impressed," Shizuru commented.

"Yeah, you're a life-saver!" Midori grinned broadly as she sat down next to Youko at the table. "I thought they'd never leave me alone!"

"Even with all those options, none of them interest you, Midori-han?" Shizuru asked.

Green eyes lost a little of their spark, "Nope. I tried them, but none of the sports really got me wishing I could do this for the rest of the school year. I tried a hand at other kinds of clubs, but… those didn't exactly work out." A nervous grin crossed her features as she scratched the back of her head.

_I don't think I want to know what happened in those clubs._ "Then why not make your own club?"

"Huh?" Midori blinked and looked down to Youko.

"I said, 'why not make your own club'? It could contain the kind of activities you want to do; if you're the president, you could set dates and times to your whim and you wouldn't have to worry about if you're interested or not, because you're the one who made the club based on what you want," Youko explained, unaware of the Pandora's Box she had just opened.

Midori gasped excitedly as she imagined it, pulling Youko into a bear hug, "That's an awesome idea, Youko!"

_Crushing back… can't breath…_ Youko didn't have much on her mind at that moment.

As Midori let go of the shorter brunette, Sagisawa inhaled sharply, regaining color in her face. "Let's go create our club right now!" Midori exclaimed cheerfully, standing up.

Youko frowned, _Wait, did she just say 'our'?_

"Upsa-daisy!" the redhead grin broadly as she picked Youko up and started to carry her bridal-style.

"H-huh? !" Youko froze in shock, her cheeks flushed deeply as she was carried away from her table. As soon as she came back to her senses, she started to wriggle, trying to get free, "P-put me down! Let me go!" she demanded.

Of course, Sugiura wasn't paying attention. She was excitedly explaining to Youko about what the club would be like and what would go on in it. She was talking so fast that poor Youko couldn't keep up! The wanna-be doctor turned back to look at her table, looking for some help from a certain girl, only to find the said girl waving good-bye to the unfortunate soon-to-be club member. Youko glared, only causing the humored smile on Shizuru's face to grow a little more. _And here I was actually considering you my friend!_ Youko growled in her thoughts before she went back to protesting Midori's hold.

* * *

We meet Haruka and Yukino in the next chapter. Any guesses on what they are?


	3. The Clubroom

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime or TMoSH.

I know a lot of people are disappointed that Natsuki hasn't showed up yet, but she will soon! Trust me! I'm holding out, I'm just planning/writing out the intro chapters the best way they flow.

A note on Shizuru being an albino: Some of you have expressed your dislike for me making Shizuru an albino. I'm sorry but I'm not going to change that. As far as I've seen, it's never been used before, and in fact _does_ have an impact on Shizuru's character in the future of this story, so it's not some random atribute I thought up. As for the term itself, I know some people wince when it's used, so I refer to it more as albinism in this piece; however, it _should not_ be used as a derogatory term and I don't view it as such.

* * *

So here we are. At our new club room, apparently. The room is small, but I guess it has a quaint, welcoming feel to it. Well, minus the upper classman staring at us with wide, frightened eyes behind her glasses. And who wouldn't with the grin Midori-san had on her face.

It was just four days ago that Midori-san decided to make a club. The day after that, she dragged me around to get papers signed. Only one teacher was willing to 'sponsor' us, and I think Sanada-sensei only did that because she's our homeroom teacher and just that nice a person. Either way, Midori-san got what she wanted, and we moved onto the next thing.

The funding was taken care of because, technically Midori-san is 'joining' a club. The scholarship activates once this new club is up and running. (Oh, and I haven't found any decent part-time jobs yet, if any of you are wondering.) These past two days I've been stuck filling out descriptions, contact information and such about this new club that I'm supposedly the 'vice president' of. Midori-san gave me information about what she wanted this club to be about, but I had to tweak the wording so it didn't look like a cliché plotline taken out of a bad fantasy manga.

Honestly. 'When demons, beasts or things like that appear, we come in and stop them in the name of justice! Then we befriend them and recruit them! We'll also do small, minor stuff on the side…' was turned into 'Have any problems? We're here to help. We'll assist, no matter how big or small the issue.'

I had to turn it into a social services club with vague standards. She might get mad at me, but I honestly don't care at this point…

_And she still hasn't given me a name for this stupid club!_

* * *

"This room's perfect!" Midori went on rambling happily. Youko might have started to think Midori was insane if not for Shizuru-san telling her that this was an everyday norm. _Maybe _I'm_ the one insane for excepting that as a rational excuse…_

"Um, w-who are you?" the spectacled girl had a mousey voice befitting her image. She seemed easily frightened and Sagisawa didn't blame her; if a hyperactive redhead barged into the room she was quietly reading in, randomly shouting about 'obtaining a room!', she'd be just as scared.

"Hm?" Midori turned to the upperclassmen and asked the same question back (albeit not as shakily).

The blue-eyed first year frowned. _Did Midori-san honestly not notice her until just now?_

"Me?" the mousey girl's voice still had a slight quiver to it. "I'm Kikukawa Yukino, a third year." She looked at the newcomers, her green eyes widening slightly when she saw Fujino, "Shizuru-chan!"

Youko raised an eyebrow for a second, but quickly put it back down._ It's only been a week, and everyone already knows Shizuru-san?_

"Kikukawa-sempai," Shizuru smiled amiably, "it's been a while."

Kikukawa seemed to calm down slightly after seeing someone familiar, "Yes, it has. How have you been?"

"I have been well, thank you for asking." Shizuru looked about the room, "There seems to be a lack of a loud-mouthed, blonde-haired friend of yours, though…" she murmured mostly to herself.

"Haruka-chan?" Yukino asked, giving a small smile, knowing the two weren't on the best of terms, "She had to take care of some disciplinary actions. She'll be back soon."

Who else but Midori would cut into a perfectly pleasant conversation? "This is the room we'll be using! Now what do we have to do to finish this club registration stuff, Youko?"

"Well, I suppose that's my cue to leave," Shizuru smiled, walking toward the door.

"Where're you going, Shi-chan?" Midori asked.

Shizuru smiled knowingly, "I have some business to take care of. Can't keep her waiting, now can I?" she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

_Shizuru-san always has something to do halfway through lunch._ Youko turned away from the door, mentally waving it off.

"So, all we need now is a name!" Midori continued their previous conversation.

"Excuse me…" Yukino went back to being introverted once Shizuru left.

"Yeah, sempai?" The redhead asked.

"Don't you need at least four people to make a club?"

"But we already have three!" Midori practically beamed.

"I only see two…" Yukino noted quietly as she adjusted her glasses.

"One," Midori pointed to herself. "Two," she pointed to Youko. "And three!" she finished, pointing to Yukino.

"W-what?" the poor third-year exclaimed, confused.

Youko furrowed her brows, try to keep her eyebrow from twitching, _So _this_ is what Shizuru-san was escaping… She knew this would happen ahead of time!_

Midori grinned brightly and she almost literally pounced onto the unexpecting third year. She had a strong hold on Kikukawa's shoulders, "Do you know anyone that can join?" she questioned, ignoring the frightened look on Yukino's face.

A loud slam came from the front of the room, "**GET YOUR HANDS OFF YUKINO!**"

Youko quickly spun around to see who yelled in such a thundering voice, _God?_ (Her first guess.) Who else would have such a loud voice?

… _Except for a loud-mouthed blonde?_ Youko raised eye eyebrow.

The busty blonde bolted past Youko, completely ignoring her existence, and pulled Midori off of Yukino. She turned to glower at the still-smiling redhead, "Are you okay, Yukino?" She asked the person sitting behind her, her glare focused on the first year.

_Maybe this was who Shizuru-san was escaping instead?_ Youko asked, putting two and two together once more.

"Y-yes, thank you, Haruka-chan," The mousey brunette replied.

"So, you're going to be our forth member?" Midori asked, completely unaffected by the glare.

Youko sighed, shaking her head slightly as she watched the scene. _One-tracked mind…_

"W-what?" 'Haruka-chan' blinked, her purple eyes staring bewildered. The sudden subject change caught her off guard.

"Haruka-chan, she wants us to join her club," Yukino explained helpfully from behind the blonde.

Haruka frowned when she heard this, "I cannot. I'm already part of the Student Council Disciplinary Team, the Director of it, so I can't take part in anything else."

"That's okay," Midori shrugged off her words easily, "You can just be a ghost member- Oh! Even better, you can send people here to our club! It's here to help others!"

Haruka's eyes widened, "So this club is here 'to help others'?" Her expression morphed into a broad grin. "I like that! Sure, you have yourself a deal! We'll send over some the delinquents to get help… (And I know just the person to start with.)" she held out her hand.

"Thanks!" Midori said, shaking Haruka's hand, "that's more people for us!"

Youko watched the scene from the sidelines, _I think somewhere down the line, the message got skewed…_

"By the way," Haruka started, shifting into a comfortable stance, "What's the name of this club?"

"We don't have one yet."

"WHAT?" the blonde roared, "You expect me to join a flub when you haven't even given it a name? !"

"'Club', Haruka-chan," Yukino voiced in quietly.

"Yep!" Midori gave a thumbs up. "By the way, what's your name?" Sugiura asked, cutting off any yelling Haruka might have continued.

"Hm?" the blonde quickly humbled herself to answer the question. She cleared her throat, "I am Suzushiro Haruka, a third year and Director of the Disciplinary Team on the Student Council!"

Youko raised an eyebrow at the familiar name. _I've heard of her, been told to steer clear or feel the fiery wrath of her temper. I've also been told that she gains small speech impediment when she gets angry._ Youko chuckled a little at the example she got earlier.

Suzushiro gave Youko a sideways glance, "You think my name and title are funny?" she asked in a threatening tone, taking Youko's chuckle the wrong way.

"N-no…" Youko responded meekly, slightly intimidated by the harsh glance Haruka was giving her.

The blonde turned her body fully to face Sagisawa, giving her a suspicious look, "What's you name?"

"Mine's Sugiura Midori," Midori said, walking back into the disciplinarian's view. "And my partner over here is Sagisawa Youko!"

Youko started incredulously at the back of Midori's head, _'Partner'? Since when am I your 'partner'?_

Two eyebrows on Haruka's face lifted at Youko's name, "Sagisawa? As in, 'Cafeteria Queen' Sagisawa?"

Youko sighed, hearing her newly established title, "Yeah. That's me." _Unfortunately._

Apparently, Youko's little speech in the cafeteria had gifted her a lot of respect amongst the cafeteria regulars, thus bestowing her a title that'll probably stay with her or be passed down well after her graduation.

_At least I don't have to worry about finding a seat anymore when I go to eat…_

Haruka's grin turned into a full-blown smile, "Fancy meeting you here! You know, doing something like that takes a lot of _guts_! You're okay on my list!" she turned back to the redhead, "Well, if you someone like Sagisawa-kun is in your club, it must not be bad! Alright, we'll join! Right, Yukino?"

A small smile was on the other third-year's face as she nodded once in agreement.

_Who knew this title would actually bring me luck? Or rather, bring Midori-san luck._

"Great!" Midori started to walk to the door, "I'll go to the office and get stuff we need to make it official." She paused right as she opened the door and turned back to her classmate, "Club meeting tomorrow at lunch! Our first order of business: find out what Shi-chan does during lunch!"

Youko frowned, finally realizing the true weight of this newly formed club. _Did I just help form a club that justifies Midori-san doing what she wants to?_

Midori looked pointedly at the wavy-haired brunette, "Don't tell Shi-chan!" The door closed.

Youko rolled her blue eyes. _Yeah, like I'd really want to spoil the 'secret club meeting.'_ She started to follow the redhead out the door, but was stopped by a commanding voice:

"Sagisawa-kun, wait for a moment. Yukino and I would like to talk to you about something."

"Yes?" Youko turned around to find Haruka and Yukino sitting at one side of the table in the small room.

"Sit." It was an order.

Youko sat.

"Er, I… I don't know how to start without sounding slightly unbalanced in the head, some please forgive me ahead of time," Yukino requested with a nervous smile. She was fidgeting with a small ball of paper in her hand.

Haruka huffed next to her, "Then tell it like it is!"

Youko waited. _I can tell this is going to take a while._

"Um, Sagisawa-san," The spiky-haired brunette started uncertainly, "Do you believe in, say, aliens?"

"Pfft…" Youko started to laugh. _Aliens? Not since around fourth grade, no._

A deep growl came from Suzushiro, "That's right. Laugh it up." She sounded offended for some strange reason. Youko's laughter died down after she heard this.

"…"

"I take that as a 'no'." Yukino sighed, adjusting her glasses, "Oh dear, how should I explain this?"

"Argh! Fine! _I'll_ say it!" Haruka said, growing impatient. She stood up and slammed her hands onto the table, making the other two occupants in the room jump. "Yukino's an alien and I'm a cyborg! Got that!"

… _What?_

The green-eyed third year sighed, "You might not believe it Sagisawa-san, but it's true." she stated, seeing the blank expression on Youko's face.

"I… I'm sorry, but you're right; I don't believe you," Youko responded seriously when she realized Yukino and Haruka weren't joking. (At least with their tone. They were probably laughing loudly on the inside, Youko figured.) "Is that all you wanted to talk about? I'm sure Midori-san would like to know where I am." Youko started to get up.

Suzushiro's scowl furrowed, "Where do you think you're going, Sagisawa-kun?"

Youko frowned back, her stubbornness getting the better of her, "To the office, Suzushiro-sempai." There was a slight attitude in her voice.

"That can wait," Haruka challenged.

"Would you like proof then?" Yukino asked in a surprisingly loud voice. She probably sensed the tension and tried to quickly dissolve it before anything happened.

It worked.

Youko frowned curiously. Looking between the door and the two other occupants in the room. The future doctor then sighed and sat down. She couldn't fool herself; she was intrigued.

Haruka snorted, amused. She had a knowing smirk on her face, "How about me first?"

Youko, who was starting to get bugged by the smirk on the blonde's face, nodded her head, "Be my guest." She bit back the rest of her words.

"Aright then!" Haruka grinned as she backed up, walking away from the table. "Watch and witness the power of _guts_, Sagisawa-kun!" Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light that slowly died down until just her right arm was glowing a yellowish-white color. Then, her arm started to morph into a…

_A CANNON?_ Youko's eyes were now as wide as they could get now wide as she stared down the barrel of a large, metallic cannon that use to be Haruka's arm.

_Excuse me, MegaMan? Yeah, I think I just found your long-lost sister._

Youko quickly turned her head to Yukino for an explanation. The expression on her face was a mixture of awe-struck, dumbfound, and just plain confusion.

Yukino coughed, trying not to laugh at the normally levelheaded girl's expression. It was to be expected, after all. "The whole right side of Haruka's body is made out a living metal not found on this planet. She was on the verge of dying and we applied the metal into her body and it shifted into the form you see now. It can shift and adapt into any form and color she wishes it to be. But, should it be damaged too much, it can be broken just like any metal found on Earth; it reverts back into the type of metal and wires you're use to seeing, Sagisawa-san, until it is repaired."

_Her whole right side?_ Youko turned back to Haruka. _Really? Still she looks human… aside from that cannon still aimed at my head. _She stared pointedly at the cannon before turning back to the self-proclaimed alien, "What about you?"

Haruka frowned, making her arm change back into, well, an arm, "What more proof do you need? !"

Youko addressed the blonde, even though she turned to face Yukino, "Well, the 'alien' image I'm use to is a creature that's small, green, and has an antenna coming out from its head."

Yukino winced slightly at the description, "I'm not technically an 'alien' like you're thinking, but it's the closest description humans have to what I truly am, so I use that term. If I were to actually describe what I am, I'm afraid we'd be here for fifty-seven years just to get down the basics," Yukino gave a soft smile.

"Er…" How do you reply to something like that?

"Now, onto the proof, yes?" Yukino asked, seemingly giddy about the chance to show off.

She closed her green eyes for a moment, then opened them, muttering something in a language Youko couldn't even begin to describe, mumbling at speeds unimaginable. When Yukino's eyelids opened, streams of foreign letters and symbols constantly fell downward where her eyes should have been, as if they had been replaced by screens from the _Matrix_ movie.

The ball of paper she had been fidgeting with before suddenly started to float upward and morph. It twisted and turned, stretched and shrank, changing colors ranging from one side of the color scale to the other.

Youko watched in stunned amazement as it finally paused long enough to stretch out to a foot in length. From the bottom a vibrant color of green washed over, little thorns poking out from the center pole every now and then. For the last two inches, the paper fanned out, its color a deep, rich blue before the object finally stilled.

In front of her, Youko gazed at the newly formed rose, looking so healthy and alive that, had she not seen otherwise, she would have guessed it was just plucked straight from the garden. Its petals were an enchanting shade a blue, a color of rose not found in nature.

Almost as if entranced by the object, Youko slowly reached out from the rose and gently clasped it, feeling its weight. _It's real,_ she gaped, _b-but it was just a crumpled piece of paper not one minute ago!_

Yukino giggled as she watched, "It's actually quite hard to go back and manipulate an object's complete history to completely re-write what it is. It's also quite dangerous if you don't consider the links tied to the object, but I've been doing this long enough to where it's not too much trouble." she smiled, "Living things are the most difficult, but plants have a more simply structure than animals, and building a history for them is never complex."

Seeing the floored look the future doctor was giving her, Yukino's eyes glinted impishly, "Is this enough proof?"

Youko just nodded, not able to do much else. She stared down at the flower in her hand, _This… this is incredible._ She frowned, _But why are they telling me this? Surely this is the kind of information you can't give to just anyone…_

"Please don't tell anyone," Yukino begged with an almost pleading look in her eyes.

"If you do…" Haruka's voice trailed off dangerously.

Youko frowned, "Then why tell me if you don't want anyone to know?"

"We needed to tell you because you're—" Yukino was cut off by the lunch bell. The sound signaled that it was time to go back to class.

"We'll tell you later." Haruka signaled with her head for Yukino to follow her out the room and the mousey third year did, leaving a stunned, speechless first year sitting there at the empty table.

… _Stupid bell!_

* * *

It was at the end of the school day; the chime signaling that classes have ended rang out twenty minutes ago. Youko was currently standing outside the teacher's lounge with a paper in her hand and a ticked off expression on her face.

_No. Freaking. Way._

Blue eyes once more glanced down at the offending paper with a glare almost strong enough to burn holes in the said parchment.

The words were still written there. She wasn't dreaming it.

She knocked on the door and walked in when beckoned. She immediately made her way over to Sanada-sensei and handed her homeroom teacher the stack of papers.

"Oh, Youko-chan," Yukariko smiled, taking the pile. "What's all this?" she asked, briefly glancing down at them.

"Midori-san has filled out all the papers needed to register a new club," Sagisawa was trying her hardest to keep the growl out of her voice. She kept the anger at bay by gnashing her teeth behind closed lips; she managed to keep the twitch in her eyebrow to an inconspicuous minimum.

"Oh really?" the smile on the homeroom teacher's face brightened. "I'll take care of the rest." She scanned through the papers, as if looking for something, "Let's see now, 'The Ju—'… Oh my." A contemplative frown appeared on Yukariko's face.

_Don't comment on it!_ Youko begged inwardly.

"Is this really the—" Yukariko cut herself off when she saw the peeved expression on the first year's face. "Nevermind, your expression answered my question." A sighed, "I'll bring this down to the Director, then."

"Thank you," came the forced response.

Youko had to keep herself from stomping out of the teacher's lounge. After, all, it wasn't any of their faults why she was so ticked off.

_Damn you, Midori! You're the only one stupid enough to come up with a club name like, 'The Justice Sentai'!_

* * *

I think an alien and cyborg fit Yukino and Haruka respectively, don't you?

Also, a certained black-haired girl gets mentioned in the next chapter so yes, she _is_ in this story. You can all start breathing again. =P_  
_


	4. Stealth Mode

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime or TMoSH.

I keep getting a lot of people telling me how fluffy this fic is. Well, it's not. The beginning is fluffy, sure, but that's going to shift once we dive deeper into the real story. (What's this? Underlining plot? No way!) Yes, there will be funny parts, but don't expect the whole fic to be like that.

* * *

_Okay… Can someone explain to me what exactly it is that we're going?_

Youko, Midori, Yukino and Haruka all crouched behind various trees that were close together. They were all peering into the clearing right next to them, watching two students talking to themselves. They were located in the garden behind campus, surrounded on all sides by the forest of trees that encompassed the school grounds.

"What're we doing?" Youko voiced her thoughts, albeit quietly because they were in 'stealth mode.'

"Spying, _duh_," Midori answered, moving over to the tree Youko was at and almost literally laying on top of the brunette in order to get close enough to whisper.

Youko pointedly glared at the arm draped over her left shoulder. "Why?" She carried on the conversation, although half her mind was questioning why her personal bubble was being invaded. And wondering why Midori can't seem to whisper quietly.

"Because Shi-chan was acting suspicious! We have to make sure the peaceful atmosphere of our campus isn't destroyed! For all we know, she could be part of a secret organization!" Youko squirmed slightly when Midori's breathy whisper lightly puffed right into her ear.

Sagisawa's eyes narrowed, We're_ the ones that look suspicious!_

"I should have known that Bubuzuke woman would be the person we're after," the future doctor heard the blonde grumble from a nearby tree.

"You know Shizuru-san?" Blue eyes turned to Haruka, giving her a questioning gaze. Her voice was of a normal pitch; they were about twenty-five feet away from Shizuru and the other student, so Youko doubted they could be heard from that far away.

"Of course!" Haruka seemed on the verge of raising her voice unnecessarily high. "She's my rival!" The cyborg clenched her fist, flames licking the bottom of her eyes.

Yukino, crouching under Haruka, gave the other two in the group a small smile, "Their fathers are business rivals. They both deal in completely different fields, but they still friendly advisories. Haruka-chan seems to take it seriously, though," she added.

"And Fujino doesn't!" Haruka fumed.

"'Bubuzuke'?" Sagisawa questioned.

Haruka snorted, "She always drinks so much green tea and I've seen her eat it with rice! She's addicted to it!"

Youko nodded, mentally counting all the times she had noticed Fujino take out a thermal cup of hot, steaming tea from seemingly nowhere.

Suzushiro narrowed her eyes to the first year, "How do _you_ know her?"

Youko frowned at Haruka's scrutinizing gaze, "I hang out with her."

Suzushiro's expression shifted into curiosity.

_She wears her emotions on her sleeve._ "Is there something wrong with that?"

"I've just never seen Fujino hang out with _anyone_ for more than, say, five days," the spiky-haired brunette piped in, looking almost as inquisitive as her blonde partner, "Her hanging out with anyone for more than a week is unheard of."

_Honestly?_ Youko put a small smirk onto her face as she shrugged, "What can I say? I'm so pretty that I just can't keep people away from me," she joked.

"I whole-heartedly agree!" the redhead, who was still in 'glomping position', cheered. Loudly. Midori's eyes widened as they shot back to the couple, seeing their curious gazes in the direction of the Justice Sentai. "Hide!" she exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

Youko could feel one of her eyebrows threaten to tic, _I can't bend down any farther without having you literally lay on top of me!_ Luckily, Midori didn't say anything when Yukino and Haruka were the only ones to duck for cover.

The team waited on baited breath for the couple to turn away, and when they did, they let out a collective sigh.

"Sagisawa-kun."

Youko blinked, startled by the sudden grave note in Haruka's voice, "Suzushiro-sempai?"

"Now that you're hanging out with Shizuru for longer than what's permitted as 'normal'—"

_Well, excuse me for not being 'normal'._

"— I just want to tell you to be careful."

The brown-haired first year raised a brow, "'Careful'?"

"Her fangirls are _rabid_!" Youko watched the third year in mild amusement, knowing that the blonde was doing all she could to keep a twitch in check. _Bad experience?_

"Okay?" Again, Sagisawa was faced with a situation she didn't know how to handle.

The cyborg coughed a little into her hand, "As long as you understand…"

_Definitely a bad experience._

_Moving on… _Blue eyes turned back to the couple and Youko voiced a question that had been lingering on the tip of her tongue since they got there: "Who is that with Shizuru-san?"

"Kuga Natsuki." Youko didn't know who answered, but they didn't explain further, so Youko prompted for more.

"You might know her being described as the 'Lone Wolf,' or 'Ice Princess' of campus," Midori chirped from above.

_Thanks, but that doesn't really tell me much. (And I remember Shizuru telling me that already.)_

Yukino seemed to catch the look on Youko's face because she continued where Midori left off, "She's a second-year student that keeps to herself and has an aura that intimidates most. People that have been on the receiving end of her glare… let's just say they aren't the happiest of people." Kikukawa gave a weak smile before continuing, "She's the captain of the archery team; Fuuka Academy's pride and joy. It's rumored that she can get a bull's eye at seventy yards and over, but no one has ever seen her demonstrated or shot outside of practice so no one knows for sure."

_Except maybe you_, Youko looked at the alien for a bit before nodding, showing that she heard and else bothered Youko: _Why would Shizuru-san be interested in someone like that? By the stoic expression on her face, she doesn't seem to be the friendly sort._

Her thoughts were cut short as Youko saw something red in her peripheral vision, and it didn't look like their leader's hair. She turned to see the president of their club's face was a bright red color, "I didn't know Shi-chan was so bold!" The expression on her face was of one watching something they really shouldn't be.

Suddenly, two weights landed on Youko's back ("Uh-oomph!"), making her lose her balance and fall onto the ground. _"Get. Off!"_ She growled through grit teeth, trying to push off the ground as the other three gaped at the scene up ahead.

As the 'bold action' finished, the three weights got off Sagisawa's back. She didn't know whether to be thankful for letting her breath once more, or curse them out for pouncing on top of her in the first place. She decided to just glare at them pointedly.

Midori gave a sheepish grin, "Sorry, Youko. Forgive me?"

Yukino looked flustered by her own rash actions as she bowed deeply, "I'm very sorry, Sagisawa-san! Please forgive me!"

Youko looked as they both displayed their sincere apologies in two different ways. She sighed silently, shaking her head, "Fine, just don't do it again." _I sound like my mother._ She wasn't particularly happy at this discovery.

Her eyes gave a sideways glance to the area that was formerly occupied by her classmate and the second year, "So, what did I miss?"

"Uh…" The red appeared on Midori's face once more and she scratched behind her head. _Is that modesty I see? Am I really seeing Midori-san being _modest_?_ A sly smile returned to the president's face after she recovered, "I could explain it if you want." _Well, there goes whatever ounce of modesty she had left._

"Nevermind then," The club's vice president put of her hand to stop Sugiura once she saw the redhead's mouth open. "If it's that personal, I don't want to know." _I don't like to pry into people's personal lives like _someone_ I know._

Sagisawa continued, "But if they left together, wouldn't it be kind of dangerous for Shizuru-san to be with Kuga-sempai?"

Midori rolled her eyes, "Psh! As if!" she waved it off, "Shi-chan has a calculating mind; the kind of person to have a back-up plan in any situation! I almost feel sorry for Kuga-sempai, actually," she laughed.

The blonde narrowed her eyes slowly at Midori, grumbling sounds admitting from her throat. Yukino, noticing this, started to calm the cyborg down as best she could. _What's wrong with her?_ Youko pondered.

"Oh!" Green eyes suddenly brightened considerably. "I just remembered!" The club leader turned to the Director of the Disciplinary team, "Didn't you say you'd bring in someone for our club soon?"

"Yes!" Haruka's violet eyes shimmered, a mood swing coming in from nowhere as her disposition did a complete one-eighty. "I'll bring in the worst of the worst to test this club of yours! You shall see her tomorrow!" she announced in that thundering voice of hers.

Youko unplugged her ears. _Wouldn't it be more logical to test the club with someone that broke smaller rules, rather than with the worst?_

Midori smirked broadly, "I'll except your challenge and hold you to it!" she then cleared her throat, striking a pose, "Justice Sentai – dismissed!"

_Ugh…_


	5. The Promise, Shiznat

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime or TMoSH.

This is it, _the_ Shiznat chapter. It takes place during the same time frame as the last chapter, except now we actually get to see what The Justice Sentai were watching. =)

Each of the couples in the story (aside from Midori/Youko) will get a full chapter dedicated to them. The story is in Youko's POV, so this is the only way to establish back story for the other characters without them outright explaining it.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a certain someone who put up with my ranting and raving about various topics for the past couple weeks or so. ;D "You know who you are!"

* * *

**The Promise**

"_I whole-heartedly agree!_"

After a minute or two, the couple by the flowers chose to simply ignore the onlookers.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru's voice drawled out in a sensuous tone as she looked up to her promised future wife.

The lone wolf of Fuuka Academy looked out over the garden hidden away in the thick forest surrounding their campus. Her severe expression seemed to be set in stone, her arms folded under her chest. The aura she admitted was one that seemed to demand respect. Her sharp, green eyes gave a side-ways glance to the brunette sitting on the grass next to her. "What're you doing here?" she asked bluntly, her words cold. They hadn't been out here long.

"Natsuki…" The first-year repeated, caressing each and every syllable softly with her voice. Shizuru reached out her hand to grasp the end of Kuga's skirt, tugging it lightly like a child trying to get someone's attention, "come sit with me."

"I'll get grass stains on my uniform," came the curt response.

"Then I'll just have to go up to Natsuki." Shizuru stood up and wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist before the other could react. Kuga's body stiffened in her hold, but Shizuru paid it no mind as she pulled Natsuki's back close to her front. Closing her rare-colored eyes, the taller of the two nuzzled her nose into silky black hair, gingerly placing her lips upon the smooth neck underneath.

"Shi-shizuru!" same the inevitable grumble, "Let go!"

Shizuru could already imagine how red her partner's face had gotten and giggled at the thought, _If only people knew what the Ice Princess was really like. _She finally opened her eyes, "No," and gave into the temptation to lightly kiss the skin next to her lips. As a result, a shiver coursed through Natsuki's body, causing Shizuru to smile into the kiss, _Too cute._

"You should listen to your upperclassmen," Natsuki's voice had lowered, her face turned in such a way that Shizuru couldn't see.

"I do," the brunette responded, moving her head so it could lean on Natsuki's shoulder, "but Natsuki of all people should know that I don't always do what I'm told."

"Which has been the cause of so many headaches," Natsuki sighed, sounding exhausted as she recalled a number of memories where they almost got in trouble for their antics.

Shizuru chuckled lightly, "Ara, but I recall Natsuki's smiling face on each adventure we went on." Her hold around the second-year's body relaxed as a breeze blew by them softly. "Natsuki was so cute when we first met; my little guardian," she added fondly.

"_What's wrong?"_

_A five-year-old Shizuru looked up from the flower she was grasping in her tiny hands, finding a girl around her age staring down at her with curious green eyes. The young Fujino tried to wipe the tears away from her eyes before answering, "Father said my friends moved away. He said I don't need any friends so I should forget about them."_

_The girl sat down next to Shizuru, absently plucking her own flower from the large field they sat in, "I was taught that everyone needs friends."_

_Shizuru hummed in agreement, the sound soon turning into quiet sniffles._

"_A-ah, um!" The newcomer panicked when she realized her words made her company feel worse. "I could be your friend!" she quickly blurted out, holding out her flower to the brunette._

_Red eyes glanced down at the offered flower and looked back to its owner before taking it, joining the two flowers together. Shizuru gave the six-year-old a sad smile, "Ookini, but I know that, should father find out, you'll just be forced to leave like rest of them."_

"_No I won't! We'll just make it so he can't force me away! That way, we can be friends forever!"_

"_But… how?" Shizuru asked, her eyes slowly starting to shine with newfound hope._

_The raven-haired girl frowned thoughtfully, "Hm… Oh!" she grinned, "Married people stay together, so we just have to get married."_

_The young Fujino's eyes widened, her smile soon following after, "Really?"_

_The older one nodded and clasped Shizuru's hands in hers while smiling, "Mhm! I, Kuga Natsuki, will marry you so we can be friends and always stay together!"_

"…" Natsuki slowly stepped away from Shizuru, lightly tugging the brunette's arms from around her torso. "That promise… Is that why you came to this school?"

"Yes," the word was as soft the wind blowing past them.

Natsuki's body stiffened, her hands clenching at her side. She quickly turned back to the first-year, her sharp green eyes glaring right into reds, "I told you not to follow me, Shizuru!" she yelled, "I keep telling you that it's too dangerous; you could get hurt, or even _die!_"

Far from angry, Shizuru smiled, "Then so be it. I would give up everything in a heartbeat if it meant staying with you." Her eyes, they held so much raw emotion that Natsuki was powerless under that gaze. "I would rather die than be without you."

Natsuki breath hitched, her eyes widening, "How can you say that!" _To mention death so casually…_ "How can you talk about death so easily-!"

Natsuki froze as Shizuru's arms enveloped her torso, embracing her once more, "This is my resolve, Natsuki. As long as I'm right here, next to you, nothing else in the world matters, not my father, not your job, nor what I am. So please Natsuki, allow me to stay by your side because without you, I'm nothing." Shizuru shifted her head just far enough back to rest her forehead against Natsuki's, "I love you." She placed a chaste kiss on the small, trembling lips in front of her.

The two just stood there for a while, silently staring at one another, alone in their own little world. Natsuki was the first to move, pushing Shizuru away and keeping her at arm's length. The archer abruptly turned away and walked back towards the campus building, her stance as solid as her stride.

Shizuru merely looked on, waiting.

A few seconds passed before Natsuki suddenly stopped. She slowly turned her head to peek over her shoulder, giving Shizuru the most innocent beckoning look, her cheeks painted a red hue, before continuing down the stone path.

Shizuru giggled softly, _Really, too cute,_ and caught up with Natsuki, lacing their hands together while walking side-by-side.


	6. Ranger Pink

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime or TMoSH.

* * *

The next day came before anyone knew it and there we were, staring at who was apparently our newest member.

Youko sighed, not even bothering to hide her annoyance. _I really have to stop monologue-ing before it becomes an unhealthy habit._

The original four Justice Sentai, plus one, were currently in their designated clubroom during lunchtime. This was a time when Sagisawa would rather be eating than meeting their newest club member, but Midori had a way of convincing people so they simply _couldn't_ refuse (namely picking up Youko and carrying her off to the clubroom against her will). In any case, the Justice Sentai were standing around the lone table in the bare room Midori had dubbed their 'Headquarters'. The 'plus one' was sitting in a wooden chair, leaning the seat back onto its hind legs with her ankles crossed on the table.

Youko's discreetly scanned the redhead in front of her. _Yuuki Nao-senpai,_ she recalled the name told to her.

"I still can't believe I'm being forced to join a club called the 'Justice Sentai'," Yuuki remarked, an imp-like grin spread across her features. She continued to openly chew on something (_gum, probably_), ignoring Suzushiro's glare as her as if she wasn't there. Despite the uncaring disposition she held, the future doctor couldn't help but notice how sharp and alert the 'delinquent's' eyes were.

Sagisawa inwardly winced at Nao's words, _Those were my exact thoughts earlier this week. _The brunette took a closer look at their newest member; Yuuki's attitude screamed 'rebellious' and the aura she gave off like a perfume could only be read as 'smug'. _How are _we _supposed to handle someone like her when even Suzushiro-sempai has trouble with her?_

Midori just waltzed right up to the older redhead, trademark grin on her face. She shook Nao's (unoffered) hand, "Hiya, I'm Sugiura Midori, the president of the Justice Sentai."

Nao examined her new club leader, her eyes trailing up and down Sugiura's form, before smirking, obviously entertained, "'Sentai', huh?How are we suppose to handle What color is everyone?"

Youko frowned in concern as Midori's face brightened considerably, _Oh God, please don't tell me she's actually thought this over!_

The club's leader posed, "I'm glad you asked! I've thought this over and now is as good a time as any to announce them!" (The co-founder of the 'Justice Sentai' sighed quietly, _I'm sorry I asked, God._) The star athlete cleared her throat, thumbing to herself, "My color is red!" She announced, grinning proudly at this fact, as if it was something to boast about. The leader then pointed to Youko, "This is the vice president, Sagisawa Youko! Her color is… uh…"

_She forgot, didn't she?_ Sagisawa exhaled softly, lightly shaking her head. She then looked up and noticed Midori giving her a pleadingly look, looking like a lost kitten. The brunette responded with an incredulous stare of her own, blue eyes narrowing at her so-called 'leader', _How am _I _suppose to know which color you gave me?_

Midori suddenly snapped her fingers, "Oh yeah! Her color's black!"

Youko blinked.

Bottle-green eyes glinted, "_You're_ Sagisawa Youko?" the grin on Nao's face widened, "The Cafeteria Queen? The same person whose speech could quell the roaring mob of hundreds with a single bellow?"

Sagisawa could feel her eyebrow threaten to tic, _Those rumors are getting a bit ridiculous, aren't they? _"I am."

Nao's eyes didn't even try to be discreet when she the younger girl her up and down, "Not bad, kid."

Youko's frown furrowed, not appreciating the feeling of being ogled. She was about to open her mouth to say something about it when the younger redhead chimed in, "Yep! I'm lucky to have her in my club, and now that she's a part of it, I'll fend off any person that tries to take her away!" The eccentric first year looked so determined that Sagisawa didn't know whether to be confused, thankful or worried.

The brunette gaped at her president, wondering if their leader was all right in the head. _I should know the answer to that by now… _Out of the corner of her eye she could see Yukino making a gushing expression, as if the scene was extremely cute. _There's nothing cute about this!_ She decided to quickly move the conversation along, "Weren't you assigning colors, Midori-san?"

Midori nodded before pouting, "Haven't I told you to call me 'Midori'? No honorifics." Without waiting for Sagisawa's response, she cleared her throat and turned to the two silent figures at the far end of the table, "Our third member is Suzushiro Haruka, also Disciplinary Director of the Student Council! Her color is yellow!"

The only response the blonde gave was a huff and a nod in affirmation.

"Next up is our forth member: Kikukawa Yukino, also the Student Council's Secretary! Her color is green!" The third year with glasses nodded at her newly appointed color.

"Finally!" Midori thumped on the table to create a drum roll, "Our fifth member!" she cheered, throwing her arms into the air before pointing at Nao, "Yuuki Nao, the second year! Your color is pink!"

The older redhead just shrugged, "Whatever."

"Okay then, this meeting is dismissed for the day!" Sugiura announced to the club members, "Tomorrow we shall have a meeting about a problem that's been concerning me for a while now: how to get people to notice our club's existence!"

_I should plan on being absent tomorrow._

"And with that, I'm off," Nao lazily got up and stretched before pulled out her cell phone. She flipped it open and quickly began to type up a message while walking toward the door.

However, the action of Nao getting up caused the unbuttoned vest of Yuuki's school uniform opened up a little. It wasn't this that caught Youko's attention, however, but what was _inside_. "Was that a whip? !" she exclaimed, pointing to the redhead's lower torso.

For a split second, the second year's expression looked guarded, but she quickly masked it with a wicked smile. She held her body up high, her height slightly taller than the first year's, and advanced toward Youko in deliberate steps, making the brunette back up until she was against the wall.

Youko jumped a little as Nao noisily thumped her palm on the wall right next to her head. Nao's grin only grew when she noticed Sagisawa's eyes harden, glaring straight into her own emeralds. The redhead eyed the brunette's rebelling stance; the thought of a challenge excited her and this Sagisawa girl obvious wasn't a pushover. It wasn't many days that Nao found a younger student willing to stand up to her, "I think I'm starting to like you, kid."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline," the future doctor replied sourly, her arms still folded as she leaned back against the wall.

Nao chuckled when she realized the first year took her words the wrong way. sighed with faking dejection, deciding to play along, "And here I was, already thinking of was to get you into bed." Green eyes scanned the black Justice Ranger's body appreciatively.

Youko refrained from gritting her teeth in anger and instead coughed loudly, "Forgive me for this short lesson in anatomy, Yuuki-sempai, but as a future doctor I believe it is my job for me to explain that my face is _up here_," she said acidly.

Nao blinked then smiled innocently, stepping away from the brunette, "Of course it is. Thanks for the lesson, _Doc_." Her smile lost its innocence, turning suggestive, "Given the chance, I could teach you a thing or two about anatomy as well," the redhead flirted.

Youko kept the growl out of her voice as much as she could, "No thank you," she replied bluntly. _As much as I hate people flirting in general, I hate the persistent ones more._

"You heard her, now _get!_" They both turned to see Midori glowering at Nao, her teeth bared in a snarl; the club's president had her fists balled by her side, her body trembling slightly. In her classmate's mind, Midori resembled a lion about to charge.

Youko frowned, _Where'd that image come from?_

The older redhead simply raised an eyebrow, unaffected. She turned back to the brunette, smirking, "Too bad we couldn't get to know each other better, kid. However, should ever reconsider, here's my number." Nao quickly took out a card and placed it into the vice-president's palm. She then gave Sugiura a sideways glance before placing a kiss onto the unsuspecting Youko's cheek.

While Nao whispered into the stunned girl's ear, Midori was restrained before she could tackle Nao to the ground, "WHY YOU-!" she roared, trying to get out of Haruka's grasp. The second year, impassive to the threats, simply sauntered out of the room, not once looking back.

Sagisawa, having finally recovered from her stupor, huffed while wiping off her cheek with her sleeve. She was sure there were _many_ people that would kill for Yuuki Nao's phone number, let alone kiss from the troublemaker, but Youko just saw her as another headache to add onto her growing list. _And I still didn't get an answer about that whip._

"Please calm down, Sugiura-san," The third year with glasses tried to pacify the Red Justice Ranger. The alien felt a little helpless in situations like these.

"But she kissed Youko!" Midori was still putting up a fight.

The Disciplinary Director struggled to keep the redhead from running down the hall to duke it out with the delinquent. (It had nothing to do with strength, she was half cyborg so there was little she couldn't keep a hold on. Midori just kept twisting this way and that, making her harder to grasp.) "Why does it matter if Sagisawa-kun was missed? Yuuki flirts with people all the time!"

"It's 'kissed', Haruka-chan," The mousey senior corrected her boisterous friend.

"Not. Helping." Suzushiro sent a pointed look back towards Yukino.

"It _does_ matter!" Sugiura cried, trying to liberate herself by kicking her legs in a frenzy. She had plenty of energy and wouldn't give up without a fight!

Sagisawa was missing all of this, however, as she was lost in her own thoughts. Azure eyes glared thoughtfully at the floor as she recalled the words Yuuki-sempai whispered into her ear, _"Ten PM in the school's parking lot. Be there or else."_

Youko frowned, a hand coming up to massage her now thumping temple. She sighed as she started to ponder if she should go or not, _Why do I always attract weird people?_

* * *

Oh-hoho! A touch of jealousy? ;)

Anyone care to guess what Nao is up to? Because asking people to meet her at ten PM in the parking lot isn't suspicious at all, no~_...  
_


	7. In the Nurse's Office

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime or Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

You might notice the severe lack of Midori in this chapter. I'll just warn you that it's going to be like this for at least one or two more chapters. Please forgive me. -bows-

* * *

_A second year high schooler, that carries around a hidden whip, wants to meet me in the school's parking lot around ten at night. Yeah, 'cause that just _screams_ safe._

Youko was walking down the school building's hallway toward her classroom. There were still about twenty minutes left in lunchtime, but she didn't have anything else to do at the moment. Besides, walking was a good way to sort out one's thoughts. _Because Heaven knows I really need to sort out the recent events in my life._

Her arms crossed under her chest as she continued to walk, staring straight ahead as she continued to think, _All these strange events started when I met Midori. Kikukawa-sempai turns out to be an alien and Suzushiro-sempai is a cyborg. They wanted to tell me something, but they didn't get any chance to today._ She closed her eyes in contemplation while frowning, _What could they possibly want to say? And why _me _of all people? What could _I_ do?_

The dark-haired brunette let out a deep sigh, all her emotions coming out in one, long, heavy breath, "It took forever to calm Midori down," she said, moving one of her hand up to massage a dull-throbbing temple. "She was growling out something about getting back at Yuuki-sempai for kissing me," Sagisawa rolled her eyes, "Shouldn't _I_ be the one that's angry?"

"Speaking of being hit on," a tall figure wrapped their arms around Youko's waist, pulling the future doctor into the newcomer's body.

Youko's fists balled at her side as she bared her teeth in frustration. The flirters just came in _droves_, didn't they! "Hands _OFF!_" she yelled, turning around and swinging her fist at the person's face. Only when the person fell backwards, onto the ground unconscious, did Sagisawa find out who grabbed her, "…" She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things, "Fujino?"

The tallest first year was lying on the ground, blood coming from her nose where Youko's fist connected. Fujino Shizuru was down and out for the count!

The future doctor felt guilt wash over her body, _One hit KO?_ She walked over to her best friend's side and bent down, trying to shake her friend awake, "Shizuru-san?" _I probably should have recognized her from the accent, but why did she hug me in the first place?_ When she realized her friend wasn't waking up any time soon, Youko's gaze lifted down the hall, _I should probably bring her to the nurse's office._ She turned back to her friend and attempted to lift her up.

"Holy-!" Fujino, being taller than most second years while still only a first year, was a tad heavier than Youko (who was one of the shorter first years), thus making it harder to lift the other up. Finally, after much effort, Youko was able to pick up her friend up and keep her balance.

She started down the hallway, giving the snake owner a piggyback ride toward the nurse's office, "You owe me for this, Shizuru-san," she said when she noticed people were starting to stare. (Well, who wouldn't when some girl was carrying an unconscious _Fujino_ around on their back?) She walked down the busy main hallway of the school, trying to ignore the whispers and stares as she carried the well-off girl to their destination.

_What did she mean by 'speaking of being hit on'?_ Dark blue eyes narrowed ahead, _Was she hitting on me?_ She shook her head, _No, she has Kuga, who I _know_ she is very much in love with._ A small smile appeared on the first year's face when she remembered how happy her friend was when she finally made contact with Kuga. She chuckled slightly, _She must have had the brightest smile on her face when she came back to class that one day._

Youko blinked, her smile fading as she started at the floor, _… Will I ever find anyone that will make me happy like that? I wonder what they would look like. How would they act?_

"Mm," the sleeping body Sagisawa was carrying smiled tenderly, snuggling closer to the person she was on, "Na-tsu-ki," the Kyoto-born teased in her dreams.

Azure eyes rolled, "Always teasing aren't you, Fujino?" She tried to shift the clinging body away from her so she at least had breathing space, _A tad too close for my liking. _She finally reached the nurse's office and turned the knob to opened the door, "Sensei, could you—" the brunette's words caught in her throat.

Fierce green eyes were the first things Youko's gaze locked on with. There stood Kuga Natsuki, star member of Fuuka's archery team, staring at Sagisawa from over her shoulder; her arms were crossed and she looked deeply pensive, if not completely unapproachable. _Intense…_ Youko felt a shiver go down her spine. "Kuga-sempai…" she started, waiting for a response. All Natsuki did was blink and continue to stare, so the future doctor opened the door fully and let herself in.

The conscious brunette turned her body to close the door; twisting back to face the nurse's office, Youko jumped when she found Natsuki standing right there, looking down at her with that grave gaze._ I didn't hear her move! _That's when Sagisawa also noticed another stare fixated on her- this one being red. A purple snake with deep red eyes was wrapped around Natsuki's neck and shoulders, looking perfectly at peace with its resting spot.

The noise of shifting fabric brought Youko's attention back to Kuga and she found the second year holding out her hands, palms upward, giving her an expectant stare.

It was Youko's turn to blink. _What does she—oh!_ Youko turned around and she suddenly felt the weight being taken off her shoulders. _She wanted to bring Shizuru to the bed. _The future doctor turned back just in time to see the archer place her best friend on the small cot and sit down on the adjacent bed. _Not one for words is she?_ Sagisawa mused, _Is this really the person Shizuru wants to marry? Seems kind of miss-matched to me…_

"The nurse isn't here. I can look after Shizuru until she wakes up," a husky voice came from the previously silent figure in the room.

_So she _can_ speak._ "Alright then," Youko started awkwardly, "I guess I can just go back to class then—"

"Wait," Natsuki looked over her shoulder a second time, "I've been meaning to talk to you, and now's a good a time as any." Kuga faced the sleeping brunette once more and patted a spot on the cot beside her, "Come, sit," she said, leaving no room for argument.

_Woof…_ Sagisawa deadpanned before walking over, only to quickly freeze up when she saw Fujino's snake looking at her, _Didn't Shizuru-san say that thing was poisonous?_

Natsuki cocked an eyebrow at her action, before following Youko's gaze. She let out a small smile, amusement shining through, "Don't worry, Viola won't hurt you," the archer lifted her hand and started to pet the said snake's head.

Sagisawa frowned in suspicion, "How do you know?"

"Because she knows you're Shizuru's friend."

Still wary, the first year cautiously sat down next to Kuga, her blue eyes trained on the purple snake. She tensed up when Viola slithered towards her and flicked out her tongue. Youko lifted a quivering hand toward the snake's head, "Nice snake, pretty snake…" she shakily cooed before making contact. The brunette held her breath as she waited for something to happen; when nothing did, she let out a sigh of relief, relaxing as she regarded the curious red eyes.

"See?" Natsuki chimed in.

"Yeah," Sagisawa answered before giggling a little. The snake was nuzzling her hand, bring a small smile to Youko's face, "Now I can see why Shizuru adores you so much; you're kind of cute." The snake responded with a tongue flick.

There was a comfortable silence as Youko moved her attention from the snake, to her sleeping friend. The athlete next to her glanced down at the brunette, keeping her gaze on Fujino's form even as she addressed Sagisawa, "Thank you," the black-haired second year started.

"For?"

"Bringing Shizuru here," Natsuki lifted one of her arms and waved her hand to indicate the nurse's office.

"Mm."

"And also…" Natsuki paused hesitantly, "and also… for being Shizuru's friend."

"Of course," the future doctor answered.

"No, I really mean it." Natsuki tilted her head to the side so she could look at the brunette with sharp emeralds, "Shizuru's never had a real friend besides me before. They've always been after her money or fame, but I can tell that you truly want to be her friend. And she can too." Kuga turned her gaze back to the sleeping figure, a small smile breaking through that tough visage, "She's much happier these days."

Youko watched Natsuki as the scene unfolded, her own soft smile forming, "You're… a really nice person, aren't you?"

Natsuki's gaze snapped to Youko, her eyes wide. She then turned away, trying to hide the tint of pink forming on her face, "… I don't know what you're talking about."

Youko inwardly giggled at the cute scene, "Sure you don't." _I take back what I said earlier; they make a good match._ She got up and stretched, "I should be heading back to class now."

"Wait, there was something I wanted to ask you too." Sagisawa turned to see Natsuki's body twisted towards her, "You're part of that 'Justice Sentai' with Sugiura, right?" Kuga asked.

Youko inwardly cringed, _Ah, I'm being directly associated with that now, am I? I don't think I'm particularly proud of this._ "I am."

"Nao's in that team too, correct?"

_Yuuki-sempai?_ The short first year nodded.

The Natsuki's eyes narrowed slightly, "Did Nao tell you anything?"

Yoko scoffed, "Besides the fact that she's horny? No."

The harshness left Kuga's eyes at these words; lightly rolled them, "Figures."

Youko frowned as she remembered something, "She did say to meet her at the parking lot at ten PM."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow, "Parking lot at ten?" The archer turned her gaze away as she went deep into thought. After a minute or so, all she said was, "Alright. I'll see you two there," and turned back to the sleeping figure, acting as though Sagisawa had left already.

Youko lifted a brown brow, _'See you there'? _She turned and walked out the door, closing it behind her. She then frown curiously as something dawned on her, "How _did_ Kuga-sempai know Shizuru would arrive at the nurse's office?" After a couple moments of contemplation, Youko simply shrugged it off to coincidence and walked back to class.

* * *

So, you finally got your Natsuki; are you all happy now? Now that she's here, wanna guess what she is? I love hearing what you guys think. =)


	8. The Real Story Begins Part I

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime or TMoSH.

Here's the first part of two for "The Real Story Begins". As the title suggests, this is where things really start with the Justice Sentai's adventures. Expect a lot of chapters like these next two to pop up, except with many different types of fantasy beings. (As I've said before, there will still be fluffy/funny parts, but they'll be mixed in.)

Urgh... I'm getting Midori withdraw from not being able to write her in any of these chapters...

* * *

Youko Sagisawa approached the school's parking lot with some apprehension. Of course, this was to be expected as it was going on ten pm, the school-wide curfew. She wasn't some goody-two-shoes who followed the rulebook like a bible, but after meeting the disciplinary team (a.k.a. Haruka), she was justified in her fear of the repercussions of getting caught. However, she was only human and her curiosity won over her better judgment; she stood at the edge of the school's parking lot, looking around -feeling rather silly- for any sign of either Yuuki or Kuga.

Blue eyes scanned the area for anything unusual, quickly noting, with a hint of sarcasm, that the only thing "unusual" out here was that she was out of her dorm at 9:57 PM, after having promised Nao Yuuki of all people that she'd meet up with her in the parking lot.

The brunette frowned, disappointed at herself for falling what she was quickly recognizing as a prank. "Way to be gullible, Youko," she said to herself, sighing. "Honestly, why would Yuuki-sempai call you out into the parking lot at ten at night? What reason could she possible hav—"

"_Kid!_" came the harsh whisper from nearby.

The future doctor frowned, confused, _Speaking of Yuuki-sempai…_ she thought, recognizing the second year's unmistakable voice. Dark blue eyes darted around, "Where—"

"Over here!" Youko saw a hand waving from above the top of an uncovered convertible. The brunette quickly scampered over at the urgency in Nao's voice and ducked down next to the popular second year. She opened her mouth, but her words caught in her throat.

The redheaded troublemaker wore a brown fedora, the color complimenting her cream shirt and brown vest she had on. She had on a pair of thick-soled, earth-toned boots and brown shorts, the belt strapped around her waist carrying an assortment of tools, including the whip Youko had spotted earlier.

Sagisawa's eyed swiftly glanced upward, almost flinching under the intense green stare that looked back. The first year's lip twitched as she held back her comments.

Nao's deadpan stare turned into a frown, "Go on. I know you want to say something. Get it off your chest now," the words were delivered curtly, as if she was use to this, and still annoyed every time it happened.

Soon enough, the Indiana Jones theme song softly hummed passed Youko's parted lips, the future doctor desperately fighting off the smirk wanting to form on her face.

Nao rolled her eyes, turning her glare toward her reflection in the car's paint job as she waited for the first-year to finish. Once Youko had looped the tune a couple times, Yuuki turned back, "You finished yet, Doc?"

"Yep," Blue eyes danced with mirth before quickly looking down at the redhead's attire once more. Quiet giggles erupted, Youko bringing up her hand to cover her mouth.

"Apparently you aren't!" Nao hissed, glowering at the future doctor.

Sagisawa quickly humbled herself, "S-sorry it's just…" She looked Nao up and down for a third time, able to keep the smirk at bay this time, "What's with the outfit?"

"My employer has a thing for action heroes…" Nao grumbled, a hint of malice in her words.

Youko frowned, barely able to make out the mumblings, "'Employer'?"

Nao suddenly grit her teeth, twisting to look the brunette square in the eyes, "Look, I have a lot to tell you and not enough time to do it!" Of course this confused Sagisawa even more, but Yuuki pushed on, "You arrived three minutes before ten! _Three!_" She showed Youko a black, electronic wristwatch the first year hadn't noticed before, "I've been sitting here since fifteen minutes before waiting for you and now I have less than three minutes to explain things because you took your jolly time getting here!"

The brunette frowned, "You said meet _at_ ten, not before ten, _at_ ten. I thought I'd get here a few minutes early."

There were a couple moments of silence before Yuuki scoffed, "Whatever, I'll just fill you in with as much as I can before it starts."

"One more thing."

"_What?_" Nao's ire was visibly rising.

"Kuga-sempai said she'd be here."

Green eyes blinked, "… Kuga?"

"Yep."

"As in Kuga Natsuki?"

"Yep," Youko repeated.

Nao scowled, "Fan-fucking-tastic," she growled out. "Bird-brain's coming." She shook her head, bringing her attention back to the first year next to her, "Forget her for a moment; I gotta fill you in with the basics before it arrives."

Sagisawa, getting annoyed at how ambiguous Nao was being, went straight to the point, "What is 'it'? And why're you dressed like that?"

As if on cue, a large swirling white vortex appeared in the parking lot, lying flat across the paved ground. Before Youko could get a word in, eight large, bristle-haired legs lifted up from the center of the portal and stretched upward, bending at the joints before finally landing its pointed feet outside the outer edge of the swirling mass.

The eight legs pushed upward, four legs on each side, and slowly the rest of its body was revealed: the legs were connected to that of a spider's body, looking akin to that of a tarantula. Even more peculiar than finding a ten-foot long body of a spider was that the said body was attached to female human's torso. The two parts connected smoothly where a woman would normally have hips. Small, brown bristles started under the human-half's navel and evenly grew out to fit in with the rest of its body. Some of its facial features were bizarre: it had pointed ears, glossy black eyes and two sets of fangs protruding onto its bottom lip. Long, straight white hair fell down until just before the ends touched its spider-half's backside.

The hybrid creature threw its head back and let out a shrill cry that would make any banshee green with envy; all the glasswork nearby vibrated and shattered under the intense wail.

Nao and Youko gripped their ears, helpless under the sheer power of the creature's cry. They stayed crouched behind the convertible, gritting their teeth while willing the ringing in their ears to stop. "Goddamnit," Nao cursed under her breath as she shook the shock away. The redhead quickly glanced to her right to see Youko still curled up into a ball, cupping her ears, "You okay, Doc?"

_Okay?... 'Okay'? !_ Youko shivered, breathing heavy as her blue eyes stared straight ahead, looking at nothing. _Tha-that spider-woman-_thing_ just showed up out of nowhere in a portal that suddenly appeared! It's half spider, half woman and it gave a cry that's still making my head spin a whole minute later!_

The said creature looked about, twisting its head this way and that. It started to move its legs about so it can turn, moving the front of its body toward the nearest car. It gave out a small cry, much like the one from before, except not as ear piercing. It shuffled its eight legs and moved forward, studying the car up close, inquisitively.

"Wha-what…" Youko's shuddered voice trailed off as her shivering form watched the hybrid's actions from under the car. She frowned, willing herself to finish her sentence. She leaned back up and looked at Nao, "_Just what is that thing!_" she hollered, forcing the words out and she watched as the redhead gave her a horrified look in response. The next thing Sagisawa knew, Yuuki had her hand covering the first year's mouth, pushing the future doctor against the side of the car and giving her a severe look that said, '_You wanna get us killed?_'

Nao relaxed a little, even as the creature turned its attention their way. "That's the 'it' I was talking about earlier; it's a demon," she clarified. The explorer-clad teenager ignored the incredulous look she received from her companion and instead reached for the knife in her tool belt. She pulled out the small blade and looked back to the brunette, "and I'm going to kill it," she ended, looking every bit serious.

Youko Sagisawa watched on as Nao continued to check her various equipment, making sure it was all there and in place. _'Kill it' she says… _Youko's crystal blue eyes fell to the glass-littered pavement underneath them. _She's going to kill that thing?_ This was all too surreal! Under any other circumstances, Youko would have just laughed and played along but… _That thing is real._

The future doctor (_If _I have_ a future_, Youko added pessimistically.) was still trying to wrap her mind around the situation: _That's a demon…_ Her rational side wanted to yell at her that this was all just some crazy dream, _But it's not, that screech hurt too much to be a dream. I would have surely woken up by now._

The brunette shivered as the reality set in, _This is actually happening._

"Doc…"

Sagisawa lifted her gaze away from her shattered reflection to find green eyes staring back.

"You'll be okay," Nao said in the most serious tone Youko had ever heard the second year high schooler speak in. "You'll make it out alive, I promise." Before the shorter girl could ask how she could be so certain, the redhead continued, "I'll make sure you live, even if I die trying."

Youko gasped, her eyes widening at Yuuki's words. '_Even if she dies trying'? _Another shudder ran down her spine. _How can she say things like that so easily?_ Sagisawa's breathing came out in a quiver; the young girl was frightened to her core.

Nao revered back to her normal demeanor, mocking smile and all, "You act like there'd be a point where I'd _have_ to save your sorry butt." Her smirk grew, her eyes shining wickedly, "That demon will be dead before you know it."

Youko relaxed a little under the familiar cocky expression; even that tiny amount of normality was doing wonders for her jumpy nerves. The brunette managed a forced, shaky smile, "You act like you've been doing this for years."

"I have," was Nao's arrogant response.

Sagisawa frowned, intrigued, "If you've been doing this for years then that means demons have been around for years… Why haven't I heard about them up until now?" It seemed preposterous, any way Youko looked at it, that knowledge of these monsters wasn't more known if they'd been around for a long time. "Why aren't they talked about as creatures that threaten humanity? How can—"

"Whoa," the adventurer-clothed teenager held up both her hands, effectively stopping Youko's barrage of questions. She leaned back against the car to get more comfortable, "Seeing as how that thing doesn't look like it'll find us any time soon, I'll explain a few things." Yuuki scowled at the first year, "You should be happy the demon quickly lost interest in your hollering, otherwise we'd be scrambling for our lives right about now."

"So says the seasoned slayer," Youko relied, having relaxed enough to think up comebacks. _But that in itself is strange,_ the little voice of logic in the back of the brunette's mind nagged, _How am I able to accept this so quickly? That can't possibly be normal._ Then again, Youko's judgment on what she deemed "normal" was a tad askew at the moment.

One of Nao's eyebrows ticked at this, "_Anyway._ First off you have to understand the basics: you know how the story of Heaven, Hell and Earth are usually told, right?" Nao asked.

"Um… Angels and devils waging war for thousands of years?"

"Correct."

"So you're telling me that's actually true?" Youko sent the upper classmen a dubious stare.

"Shall I point out the giant spider-woman walking forty feet away from us?" Yuuki sent Sagisawa a pointed look.

The brunette resigned, "Carry on…"

"As I was saying: the demon you see trudging around was summoned by a devil somewhere nearby. However, an _angel_ will take care of the devil- it's my organization's job to take care of the demons the devils let run loose. Demon hunters, as we're known as, kill the demons and bring in proof that they killed the creature; the organization gives out money rewards for each kill. People in a different sector of my organization take care of the clean-up job when the fighting's over."

"If these fights are happening all the time, how come they're not more known? Certainly some civilian would have seen a demon if they're sent out randomly."

"That's the tricky part, they're only visible by people who actually _believe_ demons exist."

Youko was taken aback, "But I don't- didn't… um…" she ended lamely, unable to finish.

The redhead grin impishly, amused, "Apparently you _did_. Maybe it was subconscious but somewhere in your mind you believed demons existed." She watched as Youko withdrew to within her thoughts and waited a few before getting the future doctor's attention again, "Anyway, that's the gist of it. Of course there's more to it than that, but that's where it gets complicated and I don't have the time or patience to explain it."

"So, now what?" Youko asked after an awkward pause in the conversation.

"I'm gonna kill it; I want that money, duh," And with that, Nao lifted a little from her crouched position and flung the knife she'd kept in her hand during the whole explanation. Both girls watched as it sliced through the air and landed in the creature's side, the human-half's torso now bleeding from the fresh wound. It let out another ear-piercing scream.

"God, that thing is loud," Nao hissed as she uncovered her ears. She started heading towards the hybrid demon, using the various cars as coverage as the creature whipped its gaze around in a fury.

"W-wait!" Youko called out to the demon hunter in a harsh whisper. "What about me? What do I do?"

"Just stay there and don't get eaten!" Yuuki replied before disappearing from sight.

The first year blinked, dumbfounded for a second or two before slumping, _'Don't get eaten'?_ She leaned back against the convertible, _Why me? First Suzushiro and Kikukawa-sempai and now Yuuki-sempai; why tell _me_? What do I have to do with _any_ of this?_ The brunette sighed, feeling the beginnings of a headache around her temples, _I've been asking myself that a lot lately._

* * *

Nao crouched down as got close to the towering hybrid creature before her. She pressed her back against the parked vehicle as she took out her pistol, loading a new magazine into the gun's handle. Being a trained expert, she knew rushing out to attack that thing would be suicidal, and she couldn't die yet- not before her revenge.

Green eyes hardened as she thought back to that dark day, the day she swore she'd kill any demon that she came across. The screaming, the blood- images flooded her mind until she felt her thoughts grind to a halt, _Wow, stuck in the past when the Doc's out there waiting for you to kick some ass- some demon hunter you turned out to be, Nao._ A small smirk appeared on her visage as she quietly clicked the safety off her gun, "Just another day at work."

The redhead turned and lifted her gun, aiming at the creature's legs. She winced her teeth at her own stupidity, "Yeah, like wounding one of its legs is going to make that much of a difference; it has seven more," she muttered sardonically to herself. Nao decided to just shoot at the front and back-most leg on its right side, causing it to rear up and turn in Nao's direction, keeping its two injured, bleeding legs suspended in the air. It let out an infuriated scream as its beady, black eyes spotted the hunter, charging towards the car she was hiding behind. Nao stood up and held up the gun as it charged, trying to aim at its heart and end this without too much fuss, but of course it wouldn't be that easy.

It never is.

"Ah, shit!" Nao cursed after she shot, watching the spider woman jump up, way up high into the night sky, the bullet just grazing the hairs on the spider-half's underside. Without looking back, Nao quickly scrambled to get away from the car, trying to put as much distance between her the creature's target. A crashing sound from behind informed her that the summoned monster had flattened the car with its body, the gust of wind that came afterward almost knocking the hunter off her feet.

The second year whirled around and brought up her gun, firing blindly as the dust fell. She gasped, making a split second choice to roll to the side, dodging a thick ball of webbing, dropping her gun in the process. She panted as she propped back up into a crouching position, looking wide-eyed at the web-covered, impaled car that could have been her, "Why do I never find the easy assignments?" she groaned wearily.

The second year high schooler took a deep breath and got up, taking out a hunting knife. She climbed up on top of the car and watched as the demon lifted its body high by stretching straight its six usable legs, folding the back part of its spider body to rest on its belly; spheres of webbing the size of a cannon balls were shot. Nao pushed off the roof of the vehicle, jumping over a sphere before it smashed into the car, sending the automobile backwards into another car. She landed and sprinted toward the demon, all the while dodging left and right, pumping both her arms and legs.

As she got close, the creature bent down the upper half of its body, trying to snatch the hunter with its human arms, but missed. Yuuki slid under and skidded until she was beneath the abdomen, stabbing it in the center. She hung on as it cried out in pain, moving its abdomen to its normal position, with her kneeling on top of it. The hairs on its back pricked up and Yuuki gritted her teeth as some of them dug into her legs; pulling her knife out of its body, she swiftly took out her whip and snapped it forward with trained ease, constricting its woman-shaped torso. She pulled back, tightening her hold around the creature until she was satisfied it couldn't budge. Nao grinned, "Well, this turned out to be easier than I—What? !"

The reason for the demon hunter's exclamation was not because the hybrid creature had started to charge forward once more in a fury, no longer directing its actions at Nao, but _who_ it was rushing at:

"_Shizuru!_" Youko yelled out in horror, watching her best friend back up in fear against the school building's brick wall. Fujino's trembling figure was donned in only a nightgown and robe, looking ready to go to bed, _But why is she out here!_ Sagisawa took in the look of terror the albino was giving the quickly approaching monster, _She can see it too?_

She shook her head, berating herself, "What does it matter if she can see it! She's going to get killed!" And in a very uncharacteristic manner of "do now, think later," Youko darted out toward her best friend in an attempt to knock her out of the creature's path.

* * *

Don't you just hate cliffhangers? So do I, but they're needed every now and then. =P


	9. The Real Story Begins Part II

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

Here's the second part of this action-packed introductory piece. I've had this scene in my mind ever since I started this story, and I finally got to write it! I hope that the fight is easy to follow; I know those aren't my strong points.**  
**

* * *

Green orbs widened as she watched Youko dash out of her hiding spot, vaulting toward the petrified albino, "Fuck!" Nao cursed loudly, adrenaline pumping through her body twice as fast as the fear sunk in, "I told the Doc not to get killed and what does she do? Dart _right_ into its pathway!" She yelled in frustration, dropping the knife and quickly pressing a button on her wristwatch. She watched the numbers steadily drop down from their fifteen minute starting point, a countdown. _I'll have to use _that_,_ She reached inside her vest and pulled out a small vial filled with green liquid. She popped off the cork with practiced ease and got ready to drink its contents.

Before Yuuki could drink, however, a huge ring of ancient glyphs appeared suspended in the air, the symbols in a language not known to man; the circle glowed magnificently, its soft tones shifting between whites and blues, giving off a warm and inviting feel.

"Be gone, demon!"

Suddenly, a thin line of white shot from the building's rooftop, piercing through the center of the circle and causing the one line to split into many, all of them flying through the air before meeting their target. The demon's flesh burned where the countless arrows stuck, and it gave out one last agonizing wail before it burst into green sparkled.

Nao had jumped off, watching the spectacle from the sidelines, looking livid. In her hand held the shattered remains of the vial, one of the arrows having shot right through it, scattering its contents before she could ingest any. She turned her gaze back up to the rooftop just in time to watch the ring shrink to about a spread hand's length in diameter and float back to its owner. The person jumped off the room, the circle glowing softly above their head.

Radiant, shining wings appeared from nowhere, their white feathers giving off a benevolent light to all who gazed upon them. The wings folded back upon the figure's landing, and she quickly made her way over, bending down to the two girls on the ground, speaking softly as to calm them.

The demon hunter stormed over toward the group of three, all of her fear and horror quickly turning into hatred and irritation at the sight of the newcomer, "Dammit, you stupid angel! You stole my kill!"

The angel stood back up, turning to the swiftly approaching redhead, barely holding back a snarl, "'Stole your kill'? They were about to be trampled!" the angel pointed back to two brunettes still on the ground.

"Get off it, Kuga! I had everything under control!" Nao snapped back.

"That's not how I saw it, Yuuki."

"Then you obviously need glasses."

"_Quiet!_" Both Natsuki and Nao jumped and turned to see Youko glaring at them, causing them to shrink a little under its intensity. The blue gaze softened as it turned to the slightly shivering figure next to her, "Are you okay, Shizuru-chan?"

The angel was on the other side of Shizuru in the blink of an eye, gently supporting her body, "What're you doing out here anyway? It's dangerous," Even if she wanted to, she couldn't hide the concern that slipped into her voice, worried about her life-long friend.

"I-I saw Natsuki disappear out of her room in a hurry and I…" the albino swallowed audible, her red eyes misting over, "I was worried because I knew she was going to go off and fight a devil. I was worried so I followed her, but lost her outside." Shizuru's pet snake Viola suddenly appeared, slipping out from the robe's neck and comfortingly rubbing its head against Fujino's cheek, sensing her owner's fear and anxiety. Shizuru continued, "I wandered around for a bit until I heard some crashing sounds. I followed the sounds until I arrived here and froze up," the trembling increased two-fold, "I couldn't move."

Kuga quickly wrapped her arms around the terrified Shizuru's form, drawing her close and wrapping her now extended wings around the younger girl, "Shizuru, it's okay. I'm here now, I'll protect you," the angel whispered, holding the other girl tight.

"Natsuki…" the first-year quivered, her fingers digging into the back of Natsuki's shirt, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to put myself in danger, I was just—"

"I know," Kuga interrupted quietly, "I know, but for right now, let's just go back to the dorms and sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow, alright?"

"… Alright," Fujino let out a small smile as she relaxed into the hold, nuzzling closer to the girl that she loved. "Natsuki," she uttered barely above a breath, closing her eyes; Natsuki's arms made her feel like she was in the safest place in the world. Crimson orbs revealed themselves once more, "Natsuki," she started again, this time her tone one of bewildered awe, "your wings grew." She giggled lightly, her expression softening as the wings' feather brushed against her neck. Viola wrapped around both of their necks and made herself comfortable.

Seeing as how Fujino was taken care of, Youko got up and started to brush off her clothes, "So, now what?" she asked Nao as soon as she was finished, putting off analyzing her previous actions for a time where she _wasn't_ recovering from a life-or-death situation.

"Now I call in the clean up crew," Yuuki said, flipping open her cell phone. She started to thumb away, text messaging to her team to inform them of what happened.

Sagisawa frowned, _I meant more along the lines of explaining things, but I guess I don't really care at the moment._ She was starting to feel exhausted now that the adrenaline was gone from her system.

"_Hey!_" All four members of the group turned to a new voice. The newcomer revealed herself, a big grin on her face, "Nice job taking care of that demon!"

"Mai?" Natsuki asked, bewildered.

The carrot top smiled, "The one and only!" She started to walk towards the others in a laid back manner, her purple eyes shining brightly like she was holding back her excitement. There was a long, black, cylinder case strapped around her torso.

"D-d-demon!" Youko yelled as she looked from Tokiha to the one-story-high, black-furred lion leisurely trailing behind her.

"Demon?" Mai froze up before quickly looking around, "Where!"

Nao rolled her green eyes, even as she continued to text her organization, "She's talking about Mikoto."

"Huh?" Mai turned around and looked up to the black lion that stared back down at her with yellow, glowing eyes. She then turned back to the group, an amiable expression on her face, "Nah, Mikoto's not a demon, she's a beast," she clarified, as if that explained everything.

The future doctor just blinked dumbly. Right there in front of her was a giant black lion with a thick black mane and glowing yellow eyes, and she was suppose to believe it wasn't going to try and kill her? _Better yet, I'm suppose to believe this is Mikoto, the sword prodigy from a neighboring class?_

"Whole different thing going on," Nao added, "One we're not part of."

"Actually, that's what I want to talk to you all about," Mai began as soon as she was close enough to the group.

Nao looked up from the text she was making, giving the carrot top an expectant stare, "What is it, Tokiha?" Nao, Natsuki and Mai were all in the same grade, but Nao didn't usually talk to Mai, only knowing her through Natsuki.

"You guys are part of that Justice Sentai club, right? The one that offers to help oddities and their problems?" Mai asked.

Youko raised a brow, _I don't remember writing the word 'oddities' in the club's description._

The demon hunter frowned, "A couple of us are, yeah…"

"Great!" Mai's visage lightened up considerably, "I need you to help me with a job! In return I'll spread that word of how you guys are legit."

Nao continued to scowl, "A job?"

Youko rolled her eyes, "Midori would rant at us for weeks if we turned down our first job offer." Sagisawa didn't really enjoy the thought of getting caught up in yet another life-threatening adventure, but the thought of a grumpy Midori giving them both the evil eye didn't really appeal to her either.

"Alright fine, what's the job?" Yuuki caved in.

Mai turned to the big cat, "You hear that Mikoto? They'll help out!"

Suddenly, the one-story tall lion turned into the scrawny body everyone associated Mikoto with, all within the span of three seconds. The small girl's naked form latched onto Mai's, the first year hugging her tightly, "Mm!" she nodded enthusiastically.

The carrot top turned back to the four, ignoring both Youko's and Shizuru's bewildered stares. Her face turned solemn, almost regrettable, "You know that the Tournament is about to start soon, right?" she waited for Yuuki and Kuga's affirmation before continuing, "It's a rule that any beast tamer without a beast is going to be disqualified before they can even try to compete!"

"It's understandable," Natsuki replied. "Being in a Beast Tournament without a beast is like being in a fencing tournament without fencing equipment- disqualified for safety issues."

"I know," Mai sent Natsuki a worried glance, biting her bottom lip, "That's why I need your help! I need you to assist Takumi in finding a beast of his own before the Tournament starts in three days." As the demon hunter opened her mouth to respond, Tokiha help up her hands, "I understand that a beast tamer taming their beast is a sacred ritual, but I'm starting to get worried. Takumi's tried time and time again to tame any beast he can find but so far: nothing… He's finally in high school and he _still_ doesn't have one! He'll be the mockery of all tamers! Please help!"

It was Nao's turn to hold up her hands, "Alright! Alright, we'll do it. Now calm down before you get hysterical." she turned to the angel, "You're helping too."

"What?" Kuga narrowed her eyes, "Why me? I'm not part of your club. Being an angel has nothing to do with beasts."

"Please Natsuki?" Mai asked, looking hopeful, "I've helped you out all those times before, can't you do this one thing for me?"

"…" Natsuki frowned, recalling all the times Mai did indeed assist her when she needed it. She sighed, "Alright, I'll help because I always repay my debts." she then added, "Taming a beast is no where near as dangerous as killing a demon so it shouldn't be that hard."

Nao turned back to Mai, "Um, I guess you'll come to the club room tomorrow after school hours?"

"Does this mean Suzushiro and Kikukawa-sempai are helping as well?" Youko asked, thinking the alien and cyborg might help due to the club's standards.

Yuuki just gave the future doctor a bewildered look, "How could they possibly help? They don't even know demons or beast exist."

Sagisawa was taken aback, _Even though they go to the same school and aren't human… Does this mean that not all abnormal beings are aware of the other events taking place? Does Yuuki-sempai not know that Kikukawa-sempai's an alien or that Suzushiro-sempai's a cyborg?_

Before should could dwell on this any longer, however, Tokiha turned to Nao, smiling warmly, "Thanks again! I'll be sure to come in tomorrow with Takumi to get this taken care of." the beast tamer turned to the angel one last time, "Great job on killing that demon! Not only the devil, but killing its summoned demon too- you're on a roll!"

Natsuki blinked, "Devil?" Her eyes widened as the word sunk in, "Shit! I was so focused on saving Shizuru that I forgot all about the devil!"

* * *

A pair of bright pink eyes stared on whimsically as they watched the scene down below, "It seems your demon has been destroyed again, Hime-sama." That pink gaze turned to find a pair of cloudy grey eyes still glued to the group of six, "Aw, don't look so sad, Hime-sama. You got what you asked for, didn't you?"

The grey stare dropped down to the ground, "I just wanted to see her again…" was all the devil said, her words coming out sad and pained.

A third person up on the roof looked at the six down below with a disinterested stare, "Really, why're you so interested in her?" the third figure then shrugged, purple eyes looking back to the other two, "Lucifer has told us to start moving in on the One, making bolder actions that concern her a little more directly." the purple eyes twinkled, "I say we go after the teacher! Nothing like tainting a devout follower of God."

The pink eyes regarded the third member with amusement, their own gaze shimmering with mischief, "While your motives are something to be questioned, I don't think it's a bad idea. After all, if we're going to be forced into this, might as well have a little fun with it," the pink eyed regarded the second member of the group, "don't you agree, Hime-sama?"

It took a few minutes for "Hime-sama" to respond. "If that's what father wishes, then who am I to deny him?" The figure stepped back from the railing and walked into a black portal that suddenly appeared, the other two quickly following after.

* * *

Not only is Nao's, but Natsuki's, Mai's, Mikoto's and Takumi's jobs are also revealed! Were any of your gusses right? =) I did give you guys some clues in previous chapters, but maybe they were too vague? Ah well. (Shizuru's still a mystery, though.)

I realise that these last few chapters were very supernatural-based, but I assure you that some will dip in sci-fy so Haruka and Yukino can have a go. There are plenty of other characters to assign jobs to, and I'm open to job suggestions (I'll have to do research on them, though.)

Speaking of which, I'm sorry if I've bastardized anyone's view on angels, devils and demons. I know they each have stories and histories behind them, with many sub-groups and such, but this story isn't about them so I'm not going to dive too deeply into it- this goes for any "job" I use.

Please review! Feedback is loved, especially after this two-parter where I finally dish out what this fic will mostly be like. Many more adventures await Youko and the Justice Sentai so stay tuned!


End file.
